Yaten Got Minako What?!
by nikkihime
Summary: Usagi's friends have been hiding something from her. Will she discover it in time? Yaten/Minako fic


Yaten Got Minako What? A Sailor Moon Sailorstars Fanfiction

By: nikki hiiragizawa nikki_hiiragizawa@rurouni.com

Genre: comedy/romance

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailorstars or any of its characters…Thanks to Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha for letting me use their characters. Jaa ne!

Author's notes: 

Nikki: Geheheh….this is my first attempt at a Sailor Moon fic. Most of my fics are Card Captor Sakura. Please read and review. By the way, this fic has Minako/Yaten, Taiki/Ami, Seiya/Usagi/Mamoru pairings. If you are offended by any of these…please do not flame…. I do not have marshmallows to toast yet. Happy Reading! ^^

=========================================================

Tsukino Usagi gaily skipped towards Crown Fruits Parlor. She, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako are supposed to meet there. The blond-haired girl winced as she anticipated the scolding she'll be getting for being late. Well, she always has been late, but this time, she has to have a good explanation. 

However, as she entered the fast food, there were no glares, no shouts, no scolding. In fact, no one even noticed her presence. Ami, Makoto, Rei, and surprisingly Luna and Artemis were all huddled together around one table, heads together. Usagi silently crept among them to hear what they're talking about.

"Are you sure Artemis?" Rei asked. The white cat silently nodded.

"Saw it with my own eyes." Artemis' assurance was followed by 'Oh's' from the girls. 

"But why didn't she tell us the moment she received it?" Makoto asked no one in particular.

"Maybe Mina-chan isn't ready to tell us,." Ami decided, her blue eyes full of concern. Makoto, after a short while, nodded in agreement.

Rei seemed to be disturbed. "But Yaten-kun? I can't believe it! Really he should have…Alan in England was…"

"Really, Rei-chan, we shouldn't judge people harshly," Luna softly said.

"Besides, we all know Yaten-kun and Minako-chan are in love," Artemis sang. The girls looked at him and sweat dropped.

"B – but Yaten-kun got Minako-chan……" Rei slumped her shoulders. All of them became quiet.

"Nobody should know anything about this, minna," Artemis reminded. The girls nodded. "If Minako finds out, I'll be roasted before you can say Sailor Venus."

"Yaten got Minako what?" a voice piped behind them. Simultaneously, they turned their heads.

"Usagi-chan!" they all exclaimed, half with surprise and half with relief that it was not a growling Minako behind them.

Usagi plopped down beside Makoto. "What are you guys talking about?" She glanced at Artemis suspiciously while the cat cowered. 

"Anou, heheh, Usagi-chan. It's about Minako-chan……"

"Artemis!" Rei slammed her spoon down the table. "We all know about Usagi and her super duper marvelous talent for keeping secrets," The fire senshi glanced at their innocent friend. "better not risk it."

"Nani? You're not telling me?" Usagi turned teary eyed. "But minna," All of a sudden, a great idea flickered in her head. She crossed her arms over her chest. "If you don't want to tell me, I'll ask Minako-chan herself then." She stood up and was proceeding to walk away, but as she expected gleefully, her friends restrained her.

"OK, we'll tell you, but promise to keep your mouth shut about this." Usagi nodded enthusiastically. 

They all turned to Artemis for explanation. Minako's pet briefly licked his fur and began. "You see, Usagi – chan, I was climbing to Minako's window. I was out chasing the lovely Persian…."

"Artemis!" Luna was fuming.

"OK, OK. So as I climbed the window, I saw Minako and Yaten-kun talking." The others nodded to make him go on. "It was serious because neither of them was smiling, and Minako was almost close to tears. I listened carefully and I found out that Yaten got Minako……"

"Minna-san!" A girl with blond hair dressed with a red ribbon came striding towards them. 

"Minako-chan!" the four exclaimed. Minako looked surprised.

"Well of course it's me. We're supposed to meet here, right?" Calmly, the senshi of love and beauty arranged her skirt and sat down. "So what's the scoop today?"

"Erm, shouldn't you be the one who'll tell us the latest scoop?" Rei asked. Minako threw her a questioning glance so Makoto decided to save Rei.

"Well, you always are the first when it comes to news, so what's new?" Makoto asked.

Minako twirled a lock of her hair around a finger. "Hmm… nothing much … except I know Ami and Taiki are at last dating," Ami blushed while her friends grinned at her. "and that Seiya is still languishing." Minako eyed Usagi who was sliding down her seat with guilt.

"So, Minako-chan," Luna decided to change the subject. "How are you and Yaten-kun doing?"

"Well…." Minako quieted for a while. "We are alright, I guess."

Rei decided to squeeze Minako's secret out, too. "Don't you have anything to tell us?" The others sat on the edge of their seats, waiting for Minako to spill it out, especially Usagi, who wasn't able to finish Artemis' story and still has no idea what's going on.

"As a matter of fact….." Her four friends practically pounced on her.

"What is it?"

"I have nothing to tell you." The four girls dropped their paws, erm, hands.

"Are you hiding something from us?" Usagi managed to blurt out. Minako was a bit surprised, but smiled.

"Well, if you are worried about me and Yaten…." The others pricked their ears. "We crossed the line a bit….but I can't tell you now. Once it's settled, I'll tell you." Yaten's girlfriend looked at her lap. "Oh I forgot! I'm supposed to meet him today. Jaa ne!" Faster than her Love and Beauty Shock, Minako left the parlor, leaving her friends in stupor and shock.

~*~

Usagi slowly walked back home. Minako was being secretive. But she'll make that girl spill, even if she already know….

She stopped on her tracks. "Oh no! I forgot to ask the others what the secret was about!" She ran home, obviously still not knowing anything about what's going on.

"Moshi-moshi. This is Mizuno residence. We can't come to the phone right now so please leave your message after the beep." Usagi sighed and settled the phone back to its cradle. Rei is meditating, Makoto is off to a cooking class and Ami is not home. Artemis surely won't tell her what's going on with Minako around and Luna…that's it…Usagi shouted Luna's name.

Luna was nowhere to be found. Usagi looked at every corner of the house and yard. Damn that cat – just when she was needed most she runs off…..

The phone rang. Shingo came down to answer it. "Tsukino res……WHAT? WHADDYA WANT? Usagi? …… Who are you anyway?? ……Who am I?!…… You're the one calling! Use the phone properly dammit, oh it's you……Gomen nasai. Hold on a sec." Shingo placed the phone down and called his sister. "Oi, onee – chan! It's Kou Yaten . Better tell him to use the phone better."

"Moshi moshi. Usagi desu." The voice on the other line, which was really Yaten, seemed to be yelling at somebody who was answering back, which Usagi recognized as Seiya. "Yaten-kun?" she asked.

"Ah. Oh. Sorry about that. I was just calling to tell you your cat……"

"Luna?"

"Yep. That one. She's staying over here for a week." Usagi almost dropped the phone.

"Wait. What? Why is Luna staying over, and for a week??" 

She heard Yaten chuckle on the other end. "Well, she and I met a while ago on the street and I asked her if she wants a vacation with me and she nodded, quite enthusiastic I guess. So, what do you say?"

"Um……"

"Thanks. I know you'll consider. Jaa ne!" Yaten hung up.

"I didn't answer anything yet," Usagi muttered under her breath as she hung up her own phone. Maybe tomorrow, she'll be able to ask the others about Yaten and Minako.

~*~

Usagi groaned as she stretched. It was nine o' clock in the morning. "Saturday. A day of rest, and I've got tons of homework." After changing and breakfast, she grabbed her notes and headed for the library. 

"I sure wish Luna was here," Usagi thought loudly as she nibbled on a muffin. "Then she'd tell me everything that's going on between Yaten and Mina-chan."

Usagi casually walked down the hollow halls of the library. It seems deserted, not surprising on a Saturday. Reaching the General Information Room, she grabbed herself a desk and a chair. "I'm surprising myself by making homework." She laughed inwardly. "Well, better do homework than fail. What would Mamo-chan say if I fail?" Shifting her mind to more educational thoughts, she proceeded to the bookshelves. That was when she heard some familiar voices.

"Don't you think what Minako-san has done will affect the future?" Usagi recognized the voice from the other side of the bookshelf as Michiru's. And when Michiru is there, then……

"I do not know." It was Haruka. "But it's done. We cannot undo it anymore."

"But, Haruka," Michiru persisted. "What would the princess say? A senshi from outside the solar system is going to father our own senshi's child?"

Child? Usagi let some books on her eye level topple down. Haruka and Michiru turned towards the noise and saw Usagi glaring at them.

"You." Michiru bowed indistinctly.

"Koneko-chan," Haruka smiled. Usagi remained furious.

"How did you know about Minako-chan and Yaten-kun?! How come I do not know?!"

"Ah, koneko-chan……."

"WHO TOLD YOU?!" Usagi accidentally leaned on the bookshelf. Unfortunately the shelf cannot support her weight. Pushing it out of the way, Usagi ran out of the library.

"Uh, Michiru, don't you feel anything?"

"I feel that the princess is angry at us." Michiru lowered her head.

"No not that."

"Ara?"

Haruka turned a grim face at her partner. "Seems to me something heavy is about to fall on us……"

"Oh……"

The bookshelf toppled, raining books on the two outer senshi.

Usagi continued running. She realized her worst mistake. She could have asked first what Haruka and Michiru were talking about before scolding them. That way, she had killed 2 birds with one stone. Furious with herself, Usagi ran, until she ran too somebody all too familiar.

"Oi, Odango! Where are you going?" Seiya leaned from his car window.

"Um, nowhere really, Seiya-kun." Usagi fumbled with her notebooks.

"Want to come with me to our place?"

Usagi's mouth opened to say no thank you, but going to their places meant seeing Luna. Surprising Seiya by saying yes, Usagi jumped into the car.

~*~

Within minutes, they were at the Three Lights' hideout. Taiki sat by a computer, tapping away on his keyboard like crazy. Yaten was fiddling with his guitar. Both looked up on their arrival, nodded a greeting, and buried themselves to whatever they were doing.

"Don't worry, they don't mind you are here," Seiya said as he bade Usagi to sit down. "What do you want to eat?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Not hungry? This is weird…" Still, Seiya proceeded to the kitchen.

Usagi nervously looked around. "Where is Luna?"

"You mean the cat?" Seiya asked as he placed 2 glasses of soda and 2 saucers of chiffon cake on the table. "Oi, Yaten, where's Odango's kitty?"

"I do not know." Yaten didn't even look up as he answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"She went off to find her husband or boyfriend……"

"Artemis," Usagi quietly corrected.

Yaten looked at her and continued. "I think they have problems with their kitten,"

"Diana."

Yaten heaved a sigh. "Yep, something like that." 

Seiya drank thoughtfully. "Speaking of Luna, that boyfriend of hers is Aino Minako-san's cat, right?" Yaten gave a bob of the head that Seiya took as a yes. The Three Lights vocalist's eyes grew mischievous. "So, how's it going between you and Minako-san? Settled?" Taiki turned away from his computer to glare at Seiya and glance nervously at Usagi. Yaten didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, okay, I guess," Yaten said. "I explained to her that I'll take care of her and I'll still love her even if…..She seems to believe me, anyway, I hope." He suddenly turned to Usagi. "Will you explain to her that I love her no matter what?"

"Yaten, you have to do that by yourself you know," Taiki said. "It shows your sincerity."

The white-haired guitarist surrendered to his brother's advice. "Okay, I'll tell her."

Seiya gave Yaten one fierce blow on the shoulder. "That's my man! Taking responsibility."

Usagi could hardly believe her ears. _Responsibility? No matter what?_ She thought more deeply.

"Odango, daijobu?" Usagi jumped.

"Ah, yes. I just forgot – I got homework to do." She picked up her notebooks. "I got to go, Seiya – kun."

"I'll drive you home." After saying good-byes, Seiya drove Usagi home, both of them unusually silent. Usagi was thinking about Minako, while Seiya was thinking why Usagi didn't eat, a very surprising event for his odango.

~*~

"What a swell time to buy soy sauce," Usagi grumbled as she adjusted her hold to her pink umbrella. It was raining hard the moment she got out of Seiya's car – and now she was asked to buy soy sauce

Somebody was standing by the side of the road as she passed. "Usagi-san!" somebody hollered. Usagi looked back and saw Setsuna and Hotaru under the purple umbrella.

"Komban wa," she greeted them, a bit weak. 

"How are you doing today, princess?" Setsuna asked as they reached the convenience store.

"Miserable," the moon princess murmured. "Hey, Setsuna, you don't know anything about Minako-chan and Yaten-kun, right?"

"Why? Did they get married already?"

"No, no. I mean Yaten-kun had Minako-chan something. I don't know what is it."

"That Yaten," Setsuna suddenly said, clenching her fists. "I can't forgive him! He just let Minako-chan just like that……"

Usagi poked Setsuna at the back. "Uh, what is it about? You see, I was a bit delayed with the news…….."

"Minako-san shouldn't marry him!" Setsuna roared, her fists knocking over the stacked piles of sardines. She then stomped out of the store, with Hotaru trailing behind her.

"Yo, miss!" the storekeeper called out to Usagi. "I don't like people knocking down my merchandise. Please neatly stack those back!" 

"Ah, me?" Usagi submitted herself to picking up the cans.

~*~

Flustered with the past defeat and still not knowing anything, Usagi made her smartest plan of all – a party. 

Minako, though confused, permitted Usagi to hold the party at her house. She invited everyone including Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru and the Three Lights.

The Three Lights were holding a concert until 9 so the others decided to start the party. Somebody brought a large supply of sake, and soon everyone except Usagi (who took great care not to drink so as to reach the end of the mystery) were all drunk.

Yaten, Taiki and Seiya came over at 10, and the house was a ruckus. Rei was singing karaoke, Ami was computing some imaginary expenses she and Taiki will make when they're married, Makoto started enumerating recipes from those she had read, while Minako danced to the tune of Rei's singing. Haruka and Michiru disappeared suddenly, and Setsuna – well Setsuna glared at Yaten as soon as he entered.

"You!" Setsuna said.

"Me?" Yaten asked. He looked around and saw the ruckus. 

Seiya came over to Rei. "I, uh, think it's enough…."

"No!" Rei glanced at Seiya angrily. "I hafta practice! Yuichirou said my singing sucks. Do you think my singing sucks?"

"No, Rei-san, I…"

"You lie!" Rei continued to grip her microphone firmly, while Seiya urged her stop her ramblings.

Taiki, meanwhile, sat beside Ami. "Uh, Ami-chan, we can't spend that much money you know,"

"But we're going to buy a Ford, A Pentium 5 computer, a new house, a…." Taiki paled at the list of things Ami wants to buy. After making Ami stop (he said they should study hard first and Ami obliged willingly) he came to chase Makoto in the kitchen, who was about to set fire to a large cake.

Yaten looked around and did not see Minako, so he ran off to the rooms to find her.

"You have brought shame upon our senshi," Setsuna accused Yaten, still drowsy. 

"I did?" Yaten asked, confused. Setsuna stood up to tackle the Star Healer.

Usagi had finally restrained Setsuna, the others were a bit not-so-drunk and Haruka and Michiru were found…in the garage. The moon princess sighed with relief, until she saw two were still missing.

"Say, has anyone of you seen Yaten-kun or Minako-chan?" 

"Nope," Rei answered, all the while stuffing the microphone to Seiya's hand. "Try upstairs. Come on Seiya-kun, sing this…."

"I don't know how to sing 'Tie a Yellow Ribbon'."

"Just do as I say." Makoto meanwhile gave Usagi a glass of punch. 

Usagi watched Seiya rattle with the song, but thoughts flooded her. What if Yaten and Minako got into a fight? She stood up, carrying her glass, and mounted the stairs. 

It was quiet in the second floor of Minako's house. But a faint light was peering from Minako's room. As Usagi came nearer, she heard voices.

"I do not want to do this again, Yaten. Last time we did it…."

"I promise this time it will fit," Usagi's eyes widened and he took a swig from the glass. 

Minako whimpered. Yaten spoke. "Trust me. This will be perfect. Now stay still."

"Get the first one off," Minako ordered. There was a pause until Minako gave a groan of pain.

"Koishii, sorry. Did I hurt you?" A rustle sounded as Yaten moved to check on Minako.

Usagi took more gulps from her glass. Her eyes were getting drowsy, but her hearing was still okay. She crouched down beside the door.

"I'm fine go on." Usagi leaned forward the nearly closed door.

Minako suddenly gave a giggle. "Hey, it fits!" Usagi heard Yaten kiss Minako lightly. 

"Yeah, I have made sure nothing will go wrong."

"But what about the first one?" From her voice, Minako seemed to be a bit worried about the so called first one.

"We'll throw it away," Yaten answered quietly. 

Usagi almost dropped the glass. So, all of those clues she was following were true. Artemis was right. This is a serious talk. Yaten got Minako pregnant, and now he's threatening to have the baby aborted.

"But….it's waste…." Minako whispered.

"We could always have another one." 

"Should we – should we tell them?" Minako asked.

Yaten became quiet for a while. Slowly he spoke. "If you are ready then."

Usagi was fuming from outside the bedroom. What are they planning? Surely, it is a huge catastrophe if they don't take responsibility. She must take action, s the princess. She stood up and slammed the door open.

"Uh, Usagi-chan?"

"You!" She pointed at Yaten, ignoring the fact that they were both fully – clothed. "You leave her alone!"

"Nani?" Yaten asked annoyingly. "What's going on?"

Usagi then felt her insides lurching. Must have been the drink, she then leaped forward to tackle Yaten, then blackness, then she did not know what happen next.

~*~

All of the senshi: inner, outer, and alien gathered in the living room as Usagi placed ice on her aching head. 

"So you and Yaten are engaged?" Rei asked a very cheery Minako.

"Hai," the other girl replied. She showed off a ring on her fourth finger made of gold and topaz.

"Now, I think it's time to explain why Usagi-san suddenly attacked me," Yaten said, glaring at the moon princess.

"Okay, Odango, your turn." Usagi turned red but spoke up, naturally because it was the only choice.

"I – I just thought Yaten-kun got Minako-chan pregnant."

Everyone was surprised. "What? What made you say that?" Minako was the most dumbfounded.

Usagi pressed her forefingers together. "Well, you see Artemis was saying Yaten-kun got Minako-chan something and not finishing it, and you guys don't want anybody to know and then Rei-chan seemed to be so unbelieving."

"That's because I can't believe Yaten-kun finally proposed to Minako-chan," Rei explained. 

"But, everyone said Yaten-kun and Minako-chan were talking about a serious thing…." Usagi pointed out.

"And engagement is a serious thing, isn't it?" Makoto smiled. Usagi slumped.

"And then Haruka-san and Michiru-san said about something that would affect the future and that it cannot be undone."

Haruka sipped from her cup. "Marrying a senshi from out of the solar system could really change our future. And as I said, we cannot do anything about it. That was what I mean."

"But Michiru said Yaten is going to Father Minako's child, so I thought….."

Everyone looked at Michiru, who laughed. "Minna, if two are married, naturally, they are going to have a child, right?" Minako blushed deeply while Yaten looked down.

Usagi was still unperturbed. "But, but Yaten-kun was worried if Minako-chan was angry at him."

Minako grinned. "It's because of this." She held up her ring finger.

"And what were you doing in the room?"

Yaten sighed and proceeded to explain. "Last week, I brought Minako an engagement ring. Maybe that was when Artemis found us. The ring, unfortunately, was too tight on Minako's finger. She took it as a bad omen and wouldn't speak to me for a while."

"That's why Minako-chan was near to tears when Artemis saw you." Usagi was beginning to understand. "Uh, Setsuna-san, why are you so angry with Yaten-kun?"

"Oh that. I just thought he has no plans to buy Minako a new ring and I was furious, I mean it's their engagement ring and everything." She leaned on the couch. "I just made sure she will be happy."

Minako smiled. "Well, he bought me a new one and he gave it to me a while ago in my room." 

"Oh that's what you're doing inside the room," Usagi finally concluded.

"Hai. He got the first one off my finger, it kinda hurt a bit, then he gave me the other one." Minako grinned. "Isn't he sweet?"

"You know I am." Yaten beamed at her.

"Oh, well. Now that this is settled, I think we should all get some rest now," Usagi decided. "I'm sorry for misunderstanding."

"Well, we got some score to settle yet, koneko-chan." Haruka and Michiru loomed above her.

Michiru got a weird look on her face. "Remember all the books you toppled above us?"

"Anou, Michiru-san, Haruka-san…"

The others decided to leave the three alone. "Good – bye! We'll see you tomorrow, Usagi-chan!" The girls tumbled out of the room.

"Matte! Somebody help. Seiya-kun," Usagi pleaded.

"Sorry, Odango. I can help you with one, but not with two senshi. Jaa na!" He disappeared too.

"This is what I get for prying to other people's business," Usagi cried as Haruka and Michiru think of ways to make her pay. 

^OWARI^

Nikki: Nee….it was corny, isn't it? I kinda got a bit dragging on the last part…I plan to update it when I got the time. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review. Jaa ne!


End file.
